Mine
by Fulfill Your Every Desire
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." - Mine by Taylor Swift. Rated T to be safe. KENLOS SLAH.


**Yayy! First story and it's Kenlos too. Haha, I couldn't resist.**

**Just to let you all know, this is AU one-shot. The band doesn't exist. I don't think I even mentioned Gustavo or Kelly in this story. I know Carlos might seem a bit OOC in this story but the way I wrote him in this story kind of ties into the song, which by the way, I strongly recommend you listen to cause it's amazing! I love Taylor Swift, she's my favorite singer. **

**I do plan on writing on writing other stories in the future and majority of them will Kenlos/Jagan stories since those are favorite pairings from the show. **

**It's weird how I ship Kenlos and Jagan on the show but I ship Jarlos and Kogan in real life haha.**

**Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read it. It really means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song. I can also assure that I am in no way making a profit from the story. My stories are all a figment of my imagination**

* * *

******Mine**

I remember the day I met Kendall like it was yesterday.

James, Logan, and I went out to this restaurant in town to celebrate the end of our senior year of High School before we graduated. Kendall was working that day as a waiter and he just so happened to be our waiter. The second I laid eyes on him, I felt drawn to him. James and Logan were fully aware of this and tried to get me to go up to him and introduce myself but I couldn't seem to. Why would anyone like him even bother with someone like me?

Boy, was I wrong? It turns out, the attraction was mutual and just as James, Logan, and I were about to leave, Kendall came after me and asked if he could take me out on a date. Although I was beyond ecstatic since that was the first time anyone had ever asked me out, I couldn't help but wonder one thing.

What was point of bothering with love since it wouldn't last.

But our first date was something to remember. It was probably the best time I've ever had in my life.

Kendall took me out to the movies and then to get some ice cream. On our way back home, Kendall brought me into the park and we stopped and sat on a bench by a river and a waterfall and we talked the whole time. And we shared our hopes and dreams. Sparks flew as Kendall wrapped his arm around me for the first time.

I'll never forget that night in my life.

Two years later, Kendall and I were still taking on the world together. With the help of James' mother, Brooke, who owned her own cosmetics company, Kendall, James, Logan, and I bought a house and we were all living there as roommates. Kendall and I had also adopted a Golden Retriever named Buddy from the Last Chance Animal Rescue.

During this relationship, I learned so many things about Kendall. He had left his small home town about two years before we met. Kendall's father had died when he was three in a car accident and his mother blamed him for the death of her husband. When he turned eighteen, he was fed up with being mistreated by his mother and left, not once bothering to look back.

My story is a bit more different then Kendall's was. My father had always been very neglectful and careless to hide his affairs from my mother. My parents had separated when I was three and my father abandoned me and my mother. Because of this, I had very little faith in relationships and I had convinced myself love just doesn't exist.

Kendall knew all about this too and he had often promised me we would _not_ make the same mistakes my parents made.

But now, at two thirty in the morning, I wasn't so sure if he would be able to keep that promise

"Just leave me alone, Kendall!" I shouted, making my way into our shared bedroom and I slammed the door behind me. That scared Buddy as he jumped up from his bed when I slammed the door shut.

A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened. I didn't even bother to turn around since I knew it was Kendall. Who else would it be? Kendall and I were the only ones here now. Logan and James were away in New York visiting Logan's parents.

"Carlos, calm down! You're overreacting!"

That caused me to turn around at glare at him. "How the heck am I overreacting? I know that you love your job and everything but it feels like you're putting your job before me. I hardly see you anymore and I can't stand it!"

"Come on, Carlos, don't say that! You know how much I love you!" Kendall argued back. "Besides, if it wasn't for my job, we wouldn't have a place to live. We wouldn't have food on the table. And it also helped to pay for Buddy, the Golden Retriever you begged me to adopt when we learned he would be put down if he wasn't adopted. You need to understand that, Carlos."

I reached my boiling point right then and there. "Just leave me alone, Kendall!" I shouted at him before I stormed past him and out of the bedroom. I made my way into the kitchen and Kendall wasn't too far behind.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said, my back facing him.

"Not until you tell me why you're so mad." He answered back.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone! I can't deal with this right now!"

"Don't you see what's going on, Carlos? All we've doing lately is fighting!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, all we've doing lately is fighting! And over the stupidest things! Doesn't this tell you something, Carlos! Everything is slipping right out of our hands!"

That caused me to turn and glare at him but I never responded. He continued, "you just don't trust me or anything I do, do you?"

That hit me hard. He knew everything about my past. He knows how why I'm so guarded. I never thought he would ever say anything like that to me.

Realization dawned on Kendall's face and he looked at me with an incredibly guilty look on his face. "Carlos, I-"

I cut him off by running past him and out of the house, nearly in tears. I could hear him yelling my name but that didn't stop me. I just ran out into the street.

I stood by the car just thinking when I heard the door close. _This is it!_ I thought as a few tears escaped from my eyes and made their way down my cheeks. _This is the goodbye._

Kendall stopped a couple of feet behind me. "Go ahead. Say it, Kendall."

What Kendall did next surprised me. He gently put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing him. He then pulled me into his arms and hugged me, holding me close to him. "I'll never leave you alone, Carlos." He told me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and started crying even more. Kendall pulled away and smiled down at me, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek. "I love you too much to ever do that to you." He then moved his thumb up to dry my tears. "I was going to wait to do this when we went away on vacation but I feel like now is the perfect time. "

Kendall then removed his hand from my cheek and grabbed both of my hands, holding them in his own. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it feels like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful son and he is the best thing that has ever been mine."

"I love you, Carlos Garcia. You mean the whole world to me and I can't imagine my life without you. That's not something I want to think about either. I just need to keep you in my life."

Kendall then let go of one of my hands and reached into his pocket, taking out a case that you would get from a jeweler and he opened it revealing a ring with a diamond right in the center before he got down on one knee in front of me.

My hand flew up to my mouth and I stared down at the boy before me. "Carlos Geraldo Garcia, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband one day? Will you marry me?"

My eyes flooded with tears and I smiled down at Kendall. "Yes!" I shouted. I was pretty sure that our neighbors heard me but I just didn't care. "Yes, I will."

Kendall smiled at me and stood up, his grip on my hand tightening a bit. He took the ring out of its case and slid it on to my ring finger. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face the whole time as Kendall gently was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I love you, Carlos." He said, bringing my hand up and he gently kissed the back of my hand. I couldn't help but smile when he did that. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kendall." Kendall smiled and gently pecked the back of my hand again. "What do you say we go in now? I'm getting a little cold."

"Yeah, me too." With that, Kendall let go of my hand and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he gently kissed my hair.

I held my hands together and touched the spot on my hand Kendall kissed and I smiles. I then looked at the engagement ring on my finger and I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

I'm so lucky to have Kendall in my life.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Kendall and I were laying on the couch, my back to Kendall's chest and he had his arm wrapped around me. I had my fingers laced with his.

I turned over in his arms so I was facing him and I noticed that he was fast asleep. I ran my finger along his cheek and smiled.

Kendall truly is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never really had anyone who cared about me when I was young. But Kendall really does care about me and love me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him.

I heard the door open and saw Logan and James come back. I slowly moved out of Kendall's arms so I wouldn't wake him up and I sat up on the couch.

Logan and James came into the living room and I greeted them both with a hug. "How was your trip, guys?"

"It was great. The weather was absolutely beautiful the whole time and my parents were ecstatic to see us." Logan said, smiling up at James, who had his arm around him. "We missed you guys though. Did you guys do anything while we were gone?"

I smiled at his question and held up my left hand, showing them the ring Kendall gave me when he proposed earlier. "We're engaged now."

Needless to say, Logan was shocked when I showed because he grabbed my hand. "You guys are engaged now? Since when?"

"Since today. We kind of got into a big fight so Kendall popped the question."

Both James and Logan hugged me to congratulate both me and Kendall. "We've had a long trip so we're going to bed now. Goodnight Carlos."

I smiled, "goodnight guys." I said and once they went up the stairs, I turned around only to bump right into Kendall. "Oh you're awake."

Kendall nodded, "yep, I woke up to find you missing from my arms. I heard you told James and Logan." I nodded my head and then yawned. Kendall noticed this, "tired, huh?" I nodded once again and he scooped me up into his arms. "Lets go to bed then."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I can walk, you know." I argued playfully.

"I know." Kendall smirked, "I just like having you in my arms." I couldn't help but smile at this. He noticed this and leaned down to kiss my nose. "Now, off to bed we go, Mr. Knight."

I smiled when Kendall called me that and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him carry me to our shared bedroom.


End file.
